


Small Accident with Magic

by maddiebug



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 01:16:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maddiebug/pseuds/maddiebug
Summary: Tumblr prompt: When your friend had called you up to nervously tell you that they'd had a small accident with a spell and needed your help, you had expected something simple and mundane. What you had NOT been expecting, was to walk in and find your best friend very nervously waving at you from besides two deeply pissed off, and completely powerless, gods.





	Small Accident with Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of this prompt from write-it-motherfuckers on tumblr: When your friend had called you up to nervously tell you that they'd had a small accident with a spell and needed your help, you had expected something simple and mundane. What you had NOT been expecting, was to walk in and find your best friend very nervously waving at you from besides two deeply pissed off, and completely powerless, gods.
> 
> And to think you had been hoping for a quiet week.

You were pretty confused when your phone started ringing. Usually, people sent you a text message unless it was urgent.

You were even more confused when it was Adrien Agreste calling. You two had been childhood friends, learned magic together until secondary school when he chose to be an elementalist and you were more of a conjurer.

The two of you hadn't spoken in years.

You picked up the phone and answered, "hello?"

"Thank God Marinette." Adrien responded. "I had a small accident with a conjuring spell and you were the first person I could think of to call."

"Well, I am pretty good at conjuring." You smirked, "what did you do?"

"It's... hard to explain. But don't worry." Adrien paused. "But if you could come over as soon as possible and bring your spellbooks, that would be great."

"Yeah of course. Ill see you in like 15 minutes."

"See you."

You hung up the phone and grabbed a spellbook. That had definitely been a weird phone call. Last time you thought about Adrien, you were going to call him and confess your love.

Yeah you had a major crush on Agreste. Because he was hot. But also a major dork. He was super kind, even if he was a little forgetful. And he was one of your best friends.

Friends. That's all you were and all you ever would be.

You grabbed your books and got in the car.

To help your friend.

...

When you rang Adrien's doorbell, you expected to see him.

You didn't expect to see two giant bug-things floating behind him. Their heads were half of their bodies, and their huge eyes were, quite frankly, creepy. One was the color of blood with blue eyes, the other black and night, with green eyes and cat ears. It was surreal.

"Pardon my french, but what the hell are those?" You screeched and pointed at the bug things.

"Gods." Adrien said very casually. "Come inside and I can explain everything."

"I. Uhh okay?" You walked in slowly. It wasn't the weirdest thing you had seen that week.

And it was far from the weirdest thing Adrien had accidentally summoned.

"Thank you so much, Marinette." Adrien waved you inside quickly, and pointed to the two small gods. "This is Tikki, goddess of creation, and Plagg, God of destruction."

"God of destruction?" You paused, unsure how to respond. "But… he's so little. So cute."

Plagg glared at you even more. "You're barely five feet tall, so you're really one to talk missy. You should see me in my true form."

"So," you said hesitantly, "what's the problem?"

"This idiot," growled Plagg, "accidentally harnessed our powers in some jewelry."

Adrien raised his arms defensively. "I was trying to make earrings for you for your birthday. I conjured the earrings and used elemental powers to make the rubies in the middle."

"Aww, you remembered my birthday?" You smiled.

"Yeah, we're friends. Anyway, somehow, when I was trying to give them good luck, I conjured Tikki and stole her powers... and Plagg appeared and lost his powers to this ring." Adrien pointed to a ring on his finger. "And, yes, I've tried. It won't come off."

"Uless you kiss-" Plagg shut up as Adrien put a hand in front of his mouth.

Tikki frowned. "We can only access our powers if someone wears the jewelry and we act through them."

"Okay, so no powers for you two for a little while, no big deal, right?" You shrugged. "I'm sure I can figure something out. I'm pretty good at conjuring."

"Optimistic. Ooh I like her." Tikki winked at Plagg.

"But she doesn't know the danger that she will face." He responded.

You and Adrien turned to each other, confused.

Tikki floated over to you with a pair of earrings. "Guard these with your life."

"Okay?" You picked them up and put them in your ears.

"Great!" Tikki clapped her hands. "Now we have to save the world. Together."

"But my shift at work starts in a couple hours."

"The fate of the universe rests in your hands. Besides, I can create a new job for you, when you fix this."

"If they fix it," grumbled Plagg.

"Fix what?" You asked.

"Your friend, Adrien, ripped a hole in the universe. We exist on a higher plane. We can't directly interact with you mortals, until now. Which would be fine, if Adrien hadn't also released the forces of Chaos and Death that reside with us." Tikki explained.

Plagg smirked. "You fucked up kitten. And together, you two can probably fix it."

"Why me?" You asked.

Adrien looked embarassed. "Youre a great friend Marinette, and you're always willing to help-"

"Its because you two idiots are soulmates." Plagg cut in.

"Fine. Ill do it. But you owe me." You turned back to Adrien. "How did you get in this mess?"

"Are we going to tell her that it really wasn't a choice." Plagg whispered.

"Nah." Tikki smiled. "She will be a great Ladybug."

You stared. "You're supposed to be a Ladybug?"


End file.
